


Moonlit Thief

by upsetrise



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, F/M, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, modernish fantasy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetrise/pseuds/upsetrise
Summary: In the Kingdom of Parison there is a phantom thief who has never been caught, who is silent like a cat. The thief is nicknamed 'Chat Noir. When Marinette's best friend Alya decides to try and catch the thief, it causes a chance meeting that makes Marinette's life turn upside down.





	Moonlit Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating my other stories but I've had this idea for an entire year and it wouldn't leave me alone. I'll probably try to update this more often than the others but I can't promise anything. This is a weird idea to begin with but at the moment I do have it planned out.

**Chapter 1**

Marinette clutched the newspaper in her hands and gave out a loud sigh. In the black and white picture, a black cloak could be seen billowing in the wind. The rest of the figure was shrouded in darkness. Above the picture was the headline: **PHANTOM THIEF STRIKES AGAIN**. She didn’t bother to read the rest of the story. It was probably the same thing that it always was; the mysterious phantom thief who could pull off a heist effortlessly. Some newspapers had claimed that the mysterious person was like a cat. No-one knew whether they were male or female, and they always came in the night. The Daily had nicknamed the person ‘Chat Noir’ last month and the name had stuck.

She put the newspaper down and stared at her breakfast of croissants. She didn’t feel particularly hungry and knew that she had a day of trying to sell her Father’s baked goods to the townsfolk. She heard large footsteps from behind her and titled her head. Her Father had just come out of the kitchen wearing his chef’s hat. Flour had decided to decorate his clothes, down from his uniform to his shoes. There was even some in his moustache.

“Papa,” Marinette giggled as she got up out of her seat. She dusted some off the flour away, watching as the powder fell to the floor. “Have you finished baking?”

“Yes, my dear, fresh bread for everyone. I may have cooked some extra for you to take to school tomorrow.” Her Papa replied with a knowing smile.

Marinette threw her arms around him and got flour all down her dress in the process. “You’re the best.” She said, squeezing him as hard as she could.

After a couple of seconds she let go. She walked back over to the breakfast table, snatched up a croissant and walked down to the main shop to open for the day. The bakery they lived in was tucked neatly in the city’s center. It was a small shop that had two floors. The main bakery area took up most of downstairs. It had lot of shelves where the bread and pastries were stored. These stretched from wall to wall. The till was right in the corner, complete with a bell and timer to know when the next batch was done. On the bottom floor, there was just enough room left for the kitchen to eat meals. Upstairs was the bathroom, her parents’ room and her room. Marinette’s room was the only one that had a balcony with a stunning view of the city. Of course, she had begged her parents for that room when they had moved, and she had never let it go to waste.

Marinette unlocked the door and tied her apron. She went to stand by the till, glancing at the bread and pastries to make sure they looked neat and tidy. It wasn’t long before she had her first customer of the day. It was no surprise that it was Alya, who was carrying several rolled-up newspapers underneath her arm.

“You must have seen it!” She said shoving the same newspaper in front of her face.

Marinette avoided looking at the article and peered around to look at her friend. She was grinning from ear to ear as she pushed up her glasses with her spare hand.

“Yes, what about it?” Marinette said rolling her eyes.

“They’ve done it again. No journalist has ever been able to track them down. That’s why I’ll be the first.” Alya said wrapping the newspaper up. She stood proud and hit her chest with her fist.

“Oh no. Does this mean what I think it means?” Marinette said.

Alya smirked. “Of course, it does!”

She was wearing her messenger bag and pulled out another rolled-up piece of paper. She moved to the middle of the bakery floor and spread out it out. It was a map of the city and there were several places circled around in red. Marinette walked over to the map and joined her friend, kneeling on the floor.

“These are all the places that Chat Noir has targeted within the last six months. Starting here at Mordon’s Bank.” Alya pointed towards the top of the map. Mordon’s Bank was near the palace and was known to home most of the city money’s and jewels. Marinette recalled the first incident where reports of the phantom thief had first started appearing. Some of the newspapers claimed that the thief had made away with several gems while others said they had stolen nothing at all. It was quite hard to choose who to believe.

“Chat Noir then moved here to the Jewel’s Quarters, and onto several buildings where they practice black market deals.” Alya pointed to the rest of the circles.

“How do you know that?” Marinette asked, moving closer to her friend.

Alya turned to her and tapped her nose. “There are secrets a budding reporter does not tell.”

“You couldn’t be any more vague!” Marinette laughed.

“How about this then? I’ll show you where their next target is going to be?” Alya said, her voice filling with cockiness.

“Show me.” Marinette teased.

Alya got out a red highlighter from her pant pocket.

“The last two places that Chat Noir targeted were Friar’s Inn and Red Moor House. You wouldn’t think both are connected, but the Lord there gets very good deals on the black market.”

“Yes, but all the places seem random.” Marinette scanned the circles again. They were all over the city with some being near the palace and others at the richer east corner.

“And that’s where the doubting starts. What if I were to tell you that these aren’t all random targets?” Alya said.

“Show me then.”

“The last place the thief targeted was Ironworks. The blacksmith there makes various swords and equipment to sell to Lords. There was a recent sale to Lord Bourgeois, before Chat Noir’s latest heist,” She circled a large house on the outskirts of the city. “Le Grand, is going to be his next target.”

“Alya, I don’t think I like where this is going.” Marinette muttered, looking at the bakery door and hoping no other customers were going to come in.

“Hear me out. It’s almost been a week since the thief’s latest victory. They usually target every somewhere every week. I have a very strong feeling that they are going to go to Le Grand tonight. We should go.” Alya’s eyes were lit up in delight.

Marinette just stared at her friend and shook her head. “Are you suggesting that we break into Lord Bourgeois’s home? Chloe’s home?” Marinette bit her lip at the idea of it. Everyone knew Chloe Bourgeois as the Lord’s spoiled bratty daughter who could get whatever she wanted just by waving her hand. She also had the pleasure of being Marinette and Alya’s classmate and most hated enemy.

“I’m not suggesting. I’m saying that we do it, tonight.” Alya said. The gleam in her eyes began to get a little manic.

“Alya. This isn’t a good idea. Le Grand is guarded. How are we even going to get in? We need to stop this now.” Marinette replied, her eyebrows raising in worry.

“It’s a great idea. We are going there, and I am going to capture Chat Noir so I can interview them.” Alya said confidently. She gazed at her friend, her eyes firm and determined.

Marinette tried to think of any other excuses to stop her friend from investing in such a crazy plan.

“Let’s say he is targeting there tonight. The Captain’s Guard will be there. How do you expect us to get past them and Le Grand’s security?” Marinette put her hand on her hip.

Alya let out a loud laugh. “The Captain’s Guard are useless. They can’t even catch Chat Noir.”

“And we can?”

“Yes, because the Captain of The Guard doesn’t have Parison’s newest reporter as a friend. Now no arguing, I’ll be back for eight tonight. Then we set our plan in motion.” Alya said as she started to roll the map back up.

“Alya, I really don’t think this is a good idea. Especially on a school night.” Marinette muttered

“Where’s your sense of adventure, girl?” Alya said rolling her eyes.

Marinette gripped her apron as her best friend started to walk to the door. “I just-,”

“You’re always working or doing school work. Let’s just be teenagers for once. Are you in or out?” Alya said as she pulled the door open.

Marinette sighed. When her best friend had an idea, there was no getting out of it. “I’m in.” She said reluctantly.

“That’s the spirit. See you tonight.” Alya called, her voice rising into a sing song note. She closed the door with the bell jingling.

Marinette just stared after her letting her apron drop from her grip. She had a feeling of dread in her stomach. Whatever happened tonight, something was bound to go wrong. She walked back to the till and soon customers who just wanted bread came in and out. It was a busy day and the sun slowly began to slink across the sky. It was soon time for the bakery to close. Just as she was about to shut the bakery up for the day, her mom came rushing through the door. She was still wrapped up in her travelling cloak and her arm was gripped with a picnic basket with various flowers. She picked out a wild poppy and placed it in Marinette’s pigtails.

“How was Grandmama?” Marinette asked as she wrapped her mother in a hug.

“She seems fine dear. The new ailment seems to be working.” Her mother said with a large smile on her face. Her mother had been visiting her all weekend. Marientte’s Grandmama had fallen ill just last month with a terrible flu that had taken quite a few people with it. It seemed that the King had done nothing about it. There were rumours that he had lost his wife to it.

“It seems you’ve had a busy day. I don’t think I’ve ever seen the shelves so empty.” Her mother said as she pulled her hood down. Her eyes were dark and there were a few stray hairs hanging down from her bun. She looked pale and Marinette walked closer to her Mother.

“Yes it was busy. Mama are you okay?” She asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I feel a bit under the weather, it’s nothing to worry about.” Her mother said and they started to walk up towards the kitchen.

Marinette’s father ran to his wife’s side, also frowning.

“Sabine, you look unwell. You need to go to bed. Marinette will you finish locking up?” He said and took his wife up the stairs. Marinette nodded and walked back to the bakery door. She got out the key from her apron when Alya came bursting through the door again, a grin evident on her face. She took one look at what Marinette was wearing and rolled her eyes.

“You’re not going like that are you?” Marinette looked down at what she was wearing. She still had her apron on that had gotten covered in flour and bread crumbs throughout the day. She was wearing her favourite dress underneath. It was one that she had custom made last year, it still needed the stitching sorting out and there were a few tears here and there, but it was perfect for wearing around the house.

“What’s wrong with wearing a dress?”

“It might get caught on something. Come on we’re going upstairs to get you changed.” She grabbed Marinette’s hand and lead her best friend to her room. Marinette’s room was painted a bright pink. There were various sketches of dresses, scarves and blouses pinned up to the walls. Her bed lay in the corner, made neatly with her travelling bag sitting on top of it. Alya walked up to one of the mannequins that were dotted around the room. Marinette owned three of them. Alya had gone to the one that was currently wearing one of Marinette’s new prototypes. It was just a white blouse that she had stitched together. Alya inspected it, her finger on her chin as she walked around the mannequin in a complete circle.

“You could wear this, it looks durable enough,” She rubbed the material underneath her finger. “And it’s soft. Is this blouse made from cotton?”

“Yes. I was hoping to make that into something more, but my inspiration ran dry.” Marinette muttered. It had been a problem as of late, she always had an idea but when she started, she lost the motivation and couldn’t seem to get it back.

“Then wear it, what a perfect opportunity to use it!”

Five minutes later, Marinette was changed wearing her creative blouse and a pair of men’s pant that had belonged to her father when he had been her age. They were a little loose around the ankle but they were make do. She pulled on a pair of riding boots as she watched Alya look up at the sky.

It was the night of a full moon and the whole city was illuminated especially with the street lanterns outside giving it extra light. The buildings were bathed in a white glow that had chosen to shroud Marinette’s floor as well. Alya was silhouetted against it as she stared at Marinette’s balcony.

“Your balcony is probably the best way to get out without alerting your parents.” Alya said, turning back to her friend.

Marinette frowned. “We are on the second floor and don’t have any rope. We’re going out through the front door.” She said crossing her arms.

“Marinette, you need to stop being so uptight. It would have been fun.” Alya replied with a roll of her eyes.

“What part of me is being uptight when I’m coming with you?” Marinette fired back.

“You’re all tense like normal. Will you please just try and enjoy tonight?” Alya put her hands on her best friend’s shoulders and massaged them as if to prove a point. Marinette didn’t say anything and the pair of them began to walk out of her room. They made sure that their footsteps were light, they could hear Marinette’s parents talking. Their voices were too low to make out what they were saying. When they reached downstairs and headed to the front door, Marinette made sure she locked the door quickly and pulled the key from the lock. She shoved it into her pants’ pocket.

“Once again, the balcony would have been easier.” Alya said as they started to walk down to the cobbled streets of the city. The street lanterns lit up their path as they walked. People passed them, hurrying home as it got later and later. The buildings on either side of them began to get larger and grander as they left their district behind. Before the buildings were cramped together, the most of them made from mason stone. Marinette lived in what was nicknamed ‘The Shopper’s District’, as most residents of the city headed down there to buy produce and clothes. It was to the east end they were going, and that part was more commonly known as ‘The Richer Side.’ Coming to the ‘Richer Side’, Marinette stared at the houses that looked like grand statues. These houses were big with gated fences bigger than Marinette’s whole house.

All of them boasted impressive gardens with flowers that were rare to get. However, despite the grandeur of these houses, it was nothing compared to their final destination. Le Grand was perhaps one of the most beautiful houses in the entire city. Some would even argue it was only a step down from the Agreste Palace.

As they crossed the street to look at the house, Marinette was once again reminded of the sheer beauty of it. Stood in front of them was a large gate, she could see the cream color of the house situated behind the hedgerow. The front grass had been cut and she could see the steps that lead to the grand door. The house was squared shaped but had two turrets at each end of the house with their own large bay windows. It had an east wing that was nestled behind the rest of the main building.

“Where are all the guards?” Marinette asked looking around to see no-one in sight.

“I bet they know Chat Noir is coming tonight. They’re probably preparing for the thief’s appearance.” Alya replied walking to the fence.

“Even if that’s true, how are we going to get over this fence without being spotted if they do show up?”

“Are you still doubting me?” Alya lead Marinette further down the street where bushes grew around the fence. The fence had started to get smaller, but it still felt imposing.

“I’m failing to see how we’re going to get across it.” Marinette huffed. Her feet were beginning to hurt, and she wanted to head home. It felt like a wild goose chase.

“Shush. I was speaking to someone who worked here once. He said that there was a small hole that was covered up by the bushes,” She started to rustle in the bushes, feeling around for her left hand. “He said it was small, but we should be able to squeeze under it.”

“How do we know that Lord Bourgeois hasn’t sealed it up? If I was him, I wouldn’t want people sneaking into my home.”

“Lord Bourgeois is many things. He likes appearances, but he won’t do any hard work himself. He prefers letting other people do the work for him. You could say he’s quite lazy.”

“Why do you know that about him?” Marinette asked, frowning.

“I may have challenged one of his guards to a game of poker. He lost. And that’s one secret of how I get my information.” Alya said with a smirk.

“Do you ever get tired of knowing everything about everyone? One day you’re going to stick your nose into somewhere it doesn’t belong.” Marinette warned.

Alya laughed. “That’s absurd. I want to be a reporter, I need to know the ins and out of the city. I need to know what the next story is,” Her eyes widened as her arm seemed to move and slip under something. “I’ve found the hole, come on.”

She dragged Marinette through the bushes and towards what she had found. Marinette saw the earth sunk lower underneath the fence and that there were various indentations on the floor. People had probably come in and out of this way. Alya started to wriggle on her stomach and Marinette copied her. It was painful as they wriggled through the gap but the pair of them made it and came out on the other side. Alya had managed to get her messenger bag through as well.

“We’re in, now we shall go and find this thief.” Alya said with a grin. She stood up and looked at the house. They were by the west wing or the servant’s quarters. Marinette had never been in Le Grand before but her father had as he had often catered for Chloe’s birthday balls and any council meeting that Lord Bourgeois would have. Of course, bakers had to use the servant’s entrance.

“What’s your grand plan to capture Chat Noir?” Marinette asked, dusting her pants. 

“We need to corner them so I was thinking about setting a trap.” Alya said putting her bag on the floor.

“What sort of trap?” “Nothing too fancy, we’re going to use an old finishing net and some fishing line.” Alya said pulling out said things.

“Your plan is to trip them up?” Marinette almost felt like laughing.

“Yes. Think about it for a second. They probably will be running and won’t expect to be tripped up. I know it only has a 50 % chance of working but it’s a chance I’m willing to take,” Alya responded with an ear biting grin. “Will you help me set the fishing line up first?”

Marinette grabbed the other end of the line and they stretched it over by the side of the house. Alya had some wooden posts that she hammered into the ground. She plucked at the string and it resonated with a small twang. The last thing that they needed to do was to set up the net. A grove of sycamore trees were nestled by them. Alya scanned the tree sand her smile grew wider and wider.

“Do you want to do some climbing?” Alya pointed at the tallest branch on one of the trees nearest to the house where the rest of the fishing line could hopefully hold up the net.

“Not really,” Marinette gulped as she stood stared at the tree.

“Where did you get all this anyway?”

“The fisherman always have spare line and nets lying around. They can’t deny my Madre’s famous cake either. Although it’s nowhere near as good as your father’s.” Alya’s mother worked as a Chef in the Agreste Palace. She was quite skilled with food and earned a good wage. She was kind enough to hand out food to the residents. Her cake was a delicacy that Marinette had tasted but she agreed. Nothing could beat her Papa’s food.

“Are you going to climb the tree then?” Alya asked, handing the net over to Marinette.

“I might fall.” Marinette muttered. “Marinette, come on you can climb a tree. You’re not going to fall out of it.” Alya said.

Marinette had no choice but to start climbing up the tree with the rope wrapped around her wrist. She climbed up slowly making sure that she kept her balance. She reached the tallest branch and started to tie it around the tree. Marinette made sure that it was secure and wouldn’t come undone. She gave a thumbs up to Alya on the ground.

“You can start climbing down now, I’ll help you-,” Alya said but that’s when the shouting started. There were heavy footsteps and men’s voices rising from the other side of the house. Alya’s eyes widened in delight.

“It’s starting!” She cried out. “Marinette stay there in case Chat Noir comes, I’m going to see what’s happening.”

“Wait-Alya!” Marinette cried as her best friend ran off to the source of the noise. Marinette was left gripping the tree as she heard all the commotion coming from the other side of the house. There were cries of ‘The thief is here’ and banging. Marinette started to make her way down as slowly as she could. She was not going to stay in a tree when she could easily get caught by one of the guards. She managed to get down but fell to the floor and winced as she landed on her right leg sideways. There was a massive red mark on it. She tried to stand on it. Her leg wobbled, it was painful but she could move.

As she started to move away from the tree, she made sure that she was nowhere near the trap. There were still shouts coming from the other side of the house, although there was now screaming. Marinette’s heart was hammering in her chest. She needed to find Ayla and get out as soon as possible. The girl found herself hobbling over to some more trees, nearer to the front of the house. She could make out torches being held by distant figures. The figures were all congregating towards the side of the house.

She was about to make her way over there when an odd glitter caught her eye. Something was shining out of the ground where it had been buried. It was underneath a bush with grey stones that looked like they had been put there to hide it. Marinette crawled onto her knees with a wince and went to have a closer look. The glint was still coming from the ground, but it was brighter and she was sure it was bright red. The girl dug at the ground until she unearthed a beautiful red ruby. At least she thought it was a ruby, it was oddly shaped almost like two circles rather than an actual oval. Marinette turned it over in her palm. It felt cold to the touch, but there seemed to be humming in her hand. There was also a small silver light coming from the edge but she wasn’t sure why. This was not a normal jewel in any sense of the word. Her first thought was that Chat Noir had probably hidden this here to find later but then she frowned. This wasn’t Chat Noir’s method. From what she had read the thief usually always kept the treasure with them . Maybe the thief was trying a new tactic.

She decided to pocket it for now as she didn’t want to leave it on it’s own. She could probably get a reward for returning it but then again how would she be able to explain how she had gotten it in the first place? The voices were getting quieter now and there wasn’t as much commotion before but Marinette still headed for near the front door.

“Alya!” She called trying to walk as quickly as she could with her injured leg. There was no answer and Marinette huffed. She needed to find her friend so they could get out of here.

“Now who are you?” A voice drawled from behind her. She turned around to see a man, maybe a few years older than her hidden in the shadows. He walked out into a small patch of moonlight and she gasped as she looked at him properly. He was wearing a purple uniform that looked like it belonged to one of the guards. A silver butterfly brooch shone from his chest. His hand was reaching for her, but it was covered in patches of rock that were buried into his skin. She couldn’t see the rest of him because the moonlight didn’t reach him.

“Did a little servant girl get lost?” He drawled, his voice menacing. Marinette took a shaky step back unsure of what to do. However, she didn’t expect to hit a broad chest and an arm that pushed her forward. Surprised, she turned around to see another person. This person was tall, dressed in black and their face was covered by a black domino mask. A cloak was billowing from behind them. They almost looked like-,

“You’re Chat Noir.” Marinette said with a shaky breath.


End file.
